Jealousy is Key
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Breezeleap and Hawkfang have mixed feelings about each other and their apparent mates. A walk together might just change that.


**AN- A new story, I wonder where they are coming from? Anyway, I am writing about my life again. **

**^_^ I know you enjoy this.**

**Characters:**

**Hawkfang: A brown and white tom with amber eyes**

**Breezeleap: A black she-cat with green eyes**

**Otterfall: A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Owlpaw: A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes: Breezeleap's apprentice**

**Badgerpaw: A black and white tom with amber eyes: Hawkfang's apprentice**

**Heatherpaw: A black and red she-cat with amber eyes: Breezeleap's sister**

Breezeleap watched her apprentice with bright eyes as she held down Badgerpaw. The black and white tom struggled against Owlpaw, her apprentice.

"Good job, Owlpaw," she called to her brown tabby apprentice and Owlpaw leaped off Badgerpaw who stood up quickly and shook out his fur.

"Thank you, Breezeleap," Owlpaw beamed. Her brother mockingly glared at her and his mentor padded up to them. Breezeleap's heart stopped and she gave the tom a once over again. Hawkfang. Powerful, smart, funny, brave and her biggest crush.

"You teach Owlpaw well, can you teach me?" He joked as he sat next to her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's just pure luck, Hawkfang," she purred in amusement and he shook his head.

"Badgerpaw, we're going hunting later," he meowed and cast a glance over at Breezeleap, "would you like to come with us?" He cast his bright amber-eyed gaze at her and she couldn't help but flatten her ears in slight embarrassment. He had been paying more attention her now and he talked to her often. He didn't like her, did he?

"Sure, Owlpaw needs the practice," she chuckled as her apprentice scoffed at her.

"Come on, you two go on ahead. Breezeleap and I will catch up," Hawkfang chuckled as the two raced ahead even without Hawkfang saying so. Breezeleap shook her head and smiled widely.

"So, Breezeleap," Hawkfang meowed as they padded side by side. Her heart stopped briefly before it started again and she shook her head slightly to clear herself. _Get a grip, Breezeleap! He just said your name!_

_Yeah, I love that voice. Have I mentioned that before?_

_…. Yes, yes you have._

"Breezeleap?" Hawkfang's voice, lovely voice, penetrated her inner battle and her head snapped up.

"Sorry about that, lost in thought," she muttered and flattened her ears in embarrassment and looked away.

"Don't be, anyway, I think that you and Yellowfeather are together. It's obvious you have a major crush on him," Hawkfang said. His voice was guarded and so was his gaze as he stopped to look at her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why in StarClan's name would he think that?

"What? I don't know what your-" Breezeleap was interrupted as Owlpaw and Badgerpaw came bounding back towards them with grins on their faces.

"We'll talk later," he muttered before greeting his apprentice. Oh no, no, no, no. He thought that she was with Yellowfeather. This was all going downhill! She was major crushing on _him. _Not Yellowfeather. The one she thought was handsome was _him!_ Not Yellowfeather. Why couldn't he see that or at least get some sense in his head that she might be crushing on _him? _Not Yellowfeather.

"Hey, Breezeleap!" Otterfall called from her spot in the shade as she and Hawkfang walked in laughing.

"Coming!" She called before nudging Hawkfang with her nose, "I'll see you later." He smirked and followed the two apprentices and Heatherpaw, Breezeleap's sister, bounded up to him and started chattering away. Once he turned his back, Breezeleap broke into a huge grin and bounded over to Otterfall.

"Oh my StarClan! We talked so much and he asked if I could teach him how to better train his apprentice," Breezeleap squealed as she leaped at Otterfall. The two tumbled until Otterfall broke away and laughed.

"Are you serious? He is so crushing on you!" Otterfall giggled and Breezeleap shook her head.

"Me? Never, I have nothing that he doesn't already have with Roseleaf," Breezeleap muttered in disgust as she stared at the cream she-cat. Roseleaf, a new warrior, had immediately taken to Hawkfang and was normally hanging onto him. Everybody assumed they were mates and Hawkfang didn't deny anything yet he never confirmed anything either.

"Shut up, she may have pretty blue eyes and pretty fur but she doesn't have spirit, courage, determination, or a great personality," Otterfall growled out. Breezeleap cast a glance over at her best friend. Otterfall was hoping that Breezeleap would open her eyes and notice that Hawkfang was hitting on her and flirting with her. Apparently, she was the only one who _didn't _notice.

"Hawkfang thinks that I am with Yellowfeather," Breezeleap blurted out suddenly and Otterfall froze in mid-lick. Her head snapped around to stare at the black she-cat.

"You can't be serious!" Otterfall screeched. The camp went silent for a few seconds and Breezeleap flattened her ears.

"Be quiet!" She hissed under her breath before the bustling in camp started again.

"You can't be serious," Otterfall meowed, thankfully she was much quieter.

"I dead serious, he out right said it. Straight to my face!" Breezeleap gasped and glanced over at Hawkfang and her shoulders sagged as she sighed.

"I can't believe- do you think I should actually make it seem like we're together so he gets jealous?" Breezeleap said suddenly and her brown tabby counterpart just stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"What?" She blurted out and Breezeleap laughed.

"I'm just kidding, let him think what he believes and I'll stick to just being friends with Yellowfeather. I can use Heatherpaw to get to him," Breezeleap said, her tone dead serious as she watched her black and red sister look up at Hawkfang and Roseleaf.

"Now that's an idea I agree with," Otterfall purred. Heatherpaw couldn't stay away from Hawkfang and that had bugged her at first because she would say things to him. Now that she looked at it that gave her an excuse to talk to the handsome tom.

"That's great, now all I have to do is walk over there," Breezeleap muttered as she watched Heatherpaw glance in her direction before chattering to Hawkfang again like a bird.

"Get your sorry butt over there!" Otterfall teased and nudged her friend. Breezeleap glared at her before padding towards the three.

"Hey, Heatherpaw," she started and the cat spoken to glanced towards her quickly, "you had better not be telling him lies."

"Uh, bye Hawkfang!" Heatherpaw grinned in amusement before racing away.

"What'd she say to you?" Breezeleap demanded and Hawkfang just smirked.

"Go away, Breezeleap," Roseleaf spat. She stared at the cream she-cat in disgust.

"I am asking a fellow warrior a question I don't have to go anywhere," she said coolly before Roseleaf could retaliate Hawkfang interrupted.

"Girls, girls you're both pretty," he reminded and Breezeleap smirked. She had gotten the last word. "Breezeleap was asking me a question, Roseleaf, don't be rude." AND he had taken her side; this day was getting better and better, oh and don't forget she got to hunting with him later.

"Humph," Roseleaf grunted and turned away. Hawkfang rolled his eyes before looking at Breezeleap.

"You needed something?" He asked, irritated. Not her, she could tell, but at the cream she-cat next to him. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"What did Heatherpaw say to you?" She meowed and glanced over at her sister who was sitting next to Badgerpaw giggling madly.

"Oh, nothing, just came to tell me how cute I was," he said nonchalantly. Breezeleap gaped at him, her jaw falling open before he laughed.

"I'm just kidding, she wanted to tell me how great a mentor I am," he puffed his chest out in pride and she rolled her eyes?

"You want to go hunting later?" Or a walk?

"You what?" Hawkfang looked at her incredulously.

"I mean, we need the prey," she countiuned lamely and he laughed as she flattened her ears.

"I'll go with you, I have a patrol soon but after that I'll come and find you and we can go hunting," he chuckled and nudged Roseleaf away as she started to slobber all over him again.

"Breezeleap, you ready?" Hawkfang stirred her from thoughts. She glanced up at him in surprise before nodding and standing up and padding up next to him. On her way up, her tail got under her paws and she tripped suddenly crashing straight into him. They tumbled down the small incline into the middle of camp and she landed heavily on top of him.

"Great StarClan, I'm so sorry!" She gasped and scrambled backwards.

"Don't worry, everybody trips on their own tail sometimes," he grunted as he stood. "Now let's go so we don't get caught in the dark." She nodded.

He led the way out of camp and she padded next to him silently before she blurted out.

"Why do you think I'm with Yellowfeather?" Hawkfang stopped and turned to stare at her as if the answer obvious.

"Why do you think? You two are always seen together and he's drooling after you like a lovesick kit. It's just logic that you two are together," he meowed and contiuned on. She glared at the ground both she spoke up.

"You see me and Otterfall together but we aren't mates or anything," she growled angrily and he pricked his ears and his jaws parted as if he scented something.

"That's different, you two are best friends," he said carelessly over his shoulder as he padded along. She bounded ahead of him and spun around.

"It's nothing different, what if he and I are just friends? I hang out with lots of cats yet we aren't mates," she meowed. She wanted him to desperately see that she was wanting him not Yellowfeather.

"Is this about Roseleaf? Are you jealous of her?" Hawkfang stopped and stared down at her. His amber eyes were dark with concern. Why was he concerned?

"Of course not! I have no reason to be jealous of beautiful perfect she-cat!" She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically before she turned her back on him. Her face had contorted into one of pure pain and she didn't want him to see that she was hurt.

"Breezeleap," his voice softened and he came around to look at her. She looked away from him, "Roseleaf is nothing compared to you."


End file.
